


Always Something Special

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Mentions other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack heads to the beach for the day, but when Derek sees Erica with some other guys, his jealous side comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are my own!

Derek and Erica shouldn’t work. There were so many reasons why they shouldn’t work, but the biggest was that they were both incredibly territorial and jealous people. They had been together for a little over a year and hadn’t really found their jealousy to be a problem. Most people knew by now that Derek was Erica’s and Erica was Derek’s, and that if you wanted to keep your knees where they were, you didn’t try to get in the way of that. Sure, there were a few times where they had both been a bit unreasonable (that waitress was only being friendly and didn’t need to get threatened in the middle of dinner, and Isaac was only comforting her after a bad training session, so breaking his arm was really unnecessary), but other than that, they were pretty great for each other. Of course, it was only a matter of time before something serious happened and jeopardized their relationship.

If you were to ask Erica, she would say that she had done nothing wrong. However, when the pack decided to take a trip to the beach, she could have chosen a bathing suit that didn’t make every man on the earth drool. It was a tiny black snake print string bikini that showed off her tan, toned body. At first Derek was incredibly excited to spend the day with his hot girlfriend, especially while she was wearing that, but after they got there and he saw the eyes of every male on the beach on his girlfriend, he immediately got on edge.

The day went on rather innocently, with the couple laying next to each other on towels, working on their tans and sharing sweet kisses while the pack played games and fooled around in the water. It was only when Isaac managed to convince Erica to go into the water with them that Derek grew irritated once more. His anger continued to build as he saw a group of Adonis-like guys approach Erica and start talking to her. She wasn’t doing anything inappropriate, but when one guy reached up and touched the string of her bikini, Derek practically growled as she shot up from his seat on the sand and stormed over to his girlfriend.

"Hey Derek, these are-," Erica started, only stopping when she saw the expression on his face. "Derek what are you..? Derek! Put me down!" she shouted as he threw her over his shoulder and stormed away from the guys. "Derek! What are you doing?"

He only grunted in response, passing by the rest of the pack as they all looked on in absolute shock. They had seen Derek be jealous, but this was a whole new level. Once Derek felt they were far enough from the group of guys (in the parking lot, right next to his car), he put Erica down, then took a step back and crossed his arms.

"What is the matter with you?!" she practically shrieked, her chest heaving angrily as she looked at him with the most frustrated, upset expression he’d ever seen on her.

"Those guys were flirting with you," he stated calmly, his arms still crossed as he looked at her. Her reaction was rather priceless, and somewhat resembled a fish. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and she managed to pull off shocked, disgusted, and infuriated all in one facial expression.

"They were not flirting with me!" she screamed at him. "They were talking! They were models and one of them knew the brand of my bikini because his BOYFRIEND worked for the designer!" Derek’s eyes widened at how angry she was, and he began feeling really bad for how he reacted. He took a step forward, about to apologize when her hand shot up and stopped him. "Don’t you _dare_ take another step closer to me, Derek Hale.” She shook her head and put her hand down, her eyes welling up with frustrated tears. ”Do you know how long it took for me to find a bathing suit? I spent three hours trying to find the one I thought you would like best. I wore this for you because, believe it or not, I’m YOUR girlfriend and the only opinion that will ever matter to me is YOURS.” She gave him a look, reaching up to wipe her eyes. ”How are we ever supposed to work if you can’t trust me around other guys? Do you really think I would do anything to hurt you?”

It was official. He was the biggest douchebag in the world. Not only did he make his girlfriend cry, but he made her question their entire relationship. He took another step forward, glad to see she didn’t stop him this time. When he was right in front of her, he reached down and took his hands in hers, looking down at them as he tried to formulate the right words to say.

"Do you know why I chose you to bite that day?" he asked, his eyes remaining locked on their hands.

Erica sighed, thinking he was just putting off what they really needed to talk about. ”Because I was an easy target,” she snapped, only softening slightly when he seemed to flinch at her words.

"No," he told her. "I chose you because I knew you were something special." His eyes finally lifted until they were locked onto hers. "I had been wandering the school that day. I had heard about what had happened to you during gym, and when I saw you go back into the gym and try it again, I knew that you were meant for more. You were a she-wolf before I even gave you the bite." He reached up and brushed at another tear, then cupped her face gently. "You’ve always been special to me, Eri, and I never really understood why you would waste your time with me. I’m constantly afraid that some guy will come along and make you realize you’re so much better than I am, then lure you away only to hurt you. When I saw you with those guys, I saw you disappearing from my life, and I just couldn’t handle it. I’m sorry." His head fell back down so he was staring at their hands again, but he soon found it lifted by the blonde girl in front of him.

"I can’t stand you sometimes, you know that?" she started, laughing softly when Derek frowned and was about to walk away. She kept him still with her hands in his, and lifted his chin once more to force him to look at her. "There is nothing that those guys have that could come close to compare to what I already have. I have a man who looks so strong, but has the biggest heart I have ever seen. I have a man who can walk into a room and make every other man feel like nothing, but thinks he is full of fault. I have a man who is kind, loving, funny, and sexy as hell. I have you, and I’m not letting you go." She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his middle, forcing him to wrap his arms around her as well. "I love you Derek. And while you may think that someone can come and just change that, I can promise you right now that nothing will ever make me love you any less. Unless you keep thinking it’s okay to pick me up and carry me caveman style every time I talk to some guys," she warned, giving him a small smile.

He chuckled softly and nodded. ”I’ll work on it. Can I kiss you now?” he asked, smirking slightly.

"I thought you’d never ask," she teased before leaning up and ending their first real fight with a kiss full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was originally posted on Tumblr on one of my roleplaying accounts. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
